A Star for a Star
by MelodySnowdrop
Summary: The Doctor and River Song are invited for tea with Madame Vastra and Jenny, and Vastra has a surprise gift for her wife...


**-Author's note-**

**Thanks to everyone who wrote a review for my first fanfiction! I can't believe people actually favourited and followed it! You really made me smile, and thanks for the advice too 3 also, thanks to the person who said they liked my cat picture :3 I apologise if Vastra and Jenny aren't supposed to be married while River is still in the series, but for some reason I just thought it would make this whole thing a lot cuter. **

"Ma'am, are you sure that they'll be here today?" Jenny said with a smile and a very unconvinced look on her face. The Doctor and River Song were supposedly coming for tea in approximately one hour, whenever one hour might be... You can never tell with the Doctor.

"Of course, my dear! If Professor Song is flying the TARDIS, they could even be early..." Madame Vastra, though her tone seemed to sound sure, she clearly had a doubtful look on her face. She was pulling out dresses from her wardrobe and Jenny was shaking her head in disapproval. Vastra didn't see why she needed to change her clothes - her training outfit seemed fine for the occasion - but whatever made Jenny happy...

"That's just wishful thinkin'! Do you remember when we asked if the Doctor could take us to France for Valentine's day?"

"He ended up arriving on Christmas Day at midnight. Ah, I remember it very well. I got quite mad."

"You threatened to kill 'im and you chased 'im out of the house!" Jenny shook her head yet again at another unsatisfactory dress.

The Silurian smiled innocently, "I'm not a morning person! You should know that by now, my dear. Oh my, Jenny, this dress is beautiful! What do you think?"

Jenny tilted her head and finally nodded in approval, "I'm glad you chose that one."

"Because you bought it for me?" Vastra walked over and kissed her wife on the forehead, "I'm sure that you thought I'd forgotten all about it."

"Mm, you may be right. Shall I make some tea whilst you get changed, ma'am?"

"Yes, please, Jenny. That sounds lovely." The older woman waited until her beloved was out of the room and walked over to the large curtains, "Doctor? Professor? Do you have the gift?" She whispered softly.

"Right here, Vastra. I think this is a very cool idea, by the way!" The Doctor poked his head out from behind the curtain and gave Vastra a small box. The woman smiled and The Doctor raised his fez to her.

"I am very sorry that my husband did not come dressed very appropriately for this time period, Madame Vastra. He insisted on wearing that ridiculous fez..." River Song whispered, poking her head out from behind the other curtain. Unlike her husband, she was dressed like a proper Victorian - a classy dress and her soft, curly hair was tied back neatly.

"Hey, fezzes are cool! Victorians just don't know that yet." The Doctor straightened his bow tie and walked into the centre of the room, "I love this gift, Vastra. Jenny is going to be overjoyed! Her very own star that has been in space..." Vastra popped open the box and inside was a beautiful necklace from the future in the shape of a star. It was silver and sparkly and on the back there was a message:

'_A star for a star'_

Vastra had asked the Doctor to purchase the necklace and to take it into space for Jenny. The human girl had recently knitted a rather pleasant and warm scarf that had a beautiful pattern on it, and even a little bit of the Silurian language (though it was spelt wrong) and she wanted to show her thanks.

"Thank you for doing this, both of you! I'm sure she will love it..." The Silurian smiled softly, but a look of worry was on her face. What if Jenny didn't like her gift? There's always a chance...

"Don't look so concerned, Madame Vastra! Who wouldn't want there very own star that has been in space?" River reassured her, "he's never done anything like this for me..." The Doctor looked taken aback, straightened his bow tie and was about to say something, but Jenny walked into the room.

"Brought the tea, ma'am! Oh, hello Doctor, hello Professor Song!"

"Thank you, Jenny," Vastra grinned as she saw something else on the tray, "and thank you for the sherbet fancies as well!"

"Ooo, sherbet fancies! Better not let Strax near those. He'll end up blowing things up." The Doctor rubbed his hands together and picked one off the tray, promptly followed by River.

"Thank you, Jenny. These are great!" River reached for another sherbet fancy.

"I'll get some more teacups." Jenny said, turning towards the door. A scaled hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Wait a minute, Jenny. I have a gift for you. It's to show my gratitude for the scarf you made me." Vastra handed Jenny the small box and she opened it quickly.

"Oh my God, Vastra, it's beautiful... Oh, look at the back!" Tears were brimming in the young maid's eyes.

"That's not all. I asked the Doctor and his wife to take this little star up into space. Jenny, dear, you have your very own star! As close to the real thing you can get!"

"Vastra..." She was speechless. This was the most thoughtful thing Vastra had ever done. She wrapped her arms around her wife and planted kisses all over her face.

The Doctor started cheering, "Hooray! She likes the gift! Of course she likes the gift, it's from the future! Who doesn't want a gift from the future?" He was silenced by River reaching up and kissing him. Jenny was still hugging Vastra, tears of joy still pouring from her face.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I was feeling left out." She giggled. The Doctor grinned and hugged his wife.

"Vastra, you went to all this trouble just because I made you a scarf?" Jenny was still crying, but beaming at the same time.

"Well, you did write the language of my people on it. It does help me keep warm and it's so soft!" Vastra wiped the tears from her beloved's face.

"You really are full of surprises! Can you put the necklace on me, please?" Jenny passed the necklace to Vastra and turned around.

"Of course, my little star."

"Suits you, Jenny!" The Doctor said,

"Thank you, Doctor. And thank you to you and your wife for agreeing to do this!" She ran up to them and hugged them.

"GROUP HUUUUUUUG!" The Doctor yelled, "come on, you silly old lizard. You too!"

Vastra walked over to hug them when she noticed that a few sherbet fancies were missing from the tray on the table.

"Has anyone had anymore sherbet fancies?" Vastra asked.

"No..." The other three chorused.

"Well then, who ha-"

"SONTAR-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Boomed a familiar voice.

"STRAX!" All four of them chorused, before bursting into laughter. Just another normal tea party!

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review! Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
